Home
by gsrforever2013
Summary: Sara has a 3 year old daughter Samantha. Grissom her dad is in the army and hasn't seen them in a year, one day there is a knock at the door and someone unexpected turns up. Read it to find out who it is and what happens.
1. Race

"Mommy! Mommy!" Cries 3 year old Samantha.

"I'm coming baby" shouts Sara.

"Mommy, mommy" Sam cries again.

"Just a sec baby"

Sara gets out of bed and quickly walks to Sammy's room.

When she gets there she sees Sammy has fallen out of her bed. Sara picks her up and takes her back to her room.

Sara sits Sammy on their bed and checks to see if Sammy is hurt. "Are you ok now sweetie?"

Sammy nods her head and says "Can I sleep with you tonight mommy"

"Yes baby" Sara says and kisses Sammy's forehead.

Sammy moves into the middle of the bed then Sara gets in. Sammy snuggles into Sara.

"Night Mommy" "Night night Baby"

...

The next morning Sara wakes up to her daughters giggles. She sees Bruno Sammy's puppy licking Sammy's face.

"Bruno" giggles Sammy.

"Morning Baby"

"Morning mommy." Bruno barks

"Morning Bruno" Sara says and strokes him.

Sammy giggles. "What are you giggling at little monster" Sara says while tickling Sammy.

"Stop mommy stop."

They both giggle.

"Ding dong" "I wonder who that is" Sara says.

"Last one there's a rotten egg" Sammy says then runs to answer the door.

Sara and Bruno follow.

Sammy opens the door and says "I bet you mommy."

Sammy giggles then looks at the person at the door. She then screams "Daddy."


	2. Family

"Daddy" screamed Sammy as she flung herself at him.

"Sammy" Grissom says as he picks her up and hugs her tightly.

"I missed you daddy" says Sam tears roll down her face. "I missed you to sweetie."

As Grissom and Sammy hug, Sara and Bruno run from down stairs to the door. When Sara saw Grissom the only thing she could do was say "Gil, is that really you?"

Grissom looks up at her. "Sara."

Gil puts Sammy down, walks up to Sara and pull her to him.

She wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face in his neck. He feels her tears on his neck.

"I've missed you so much honey."

She looks him in the eye and for the first time in a year they share a kiss. The kiss lasts only seconds. They look each other in the eye and smile. The moment is interrupted when Sammy tugs on Grissom's shirt. They both laugh at Sammy as she puts on her 'don't forget about me' face.

"Up daddy up" Sammy squeals.

Grissom picks her up. Sammy kisses Grissom on the check "I love you daddy."

"I love you to sweetie."

...

Hours later Sammy, Grissom and Sara are all sitting on the floor playing with Bruno.

Grissom and Sara laugh as Bruno licks Sammy's face.

"I've missed you's both so much" says Grissom as he pulls Sara closer to him.

"We've missed you to Gil haven't we Sammy."

"Yes daddy lots and lots and lots and lots."

They all laugh. Grissom grabs Sammy and tickles her. "Daddy stop! Mommy help me!" Sammy giggles.

Sara laughs and starts to tickle Grissom. Grissom lets Sammy go and tickles Sara back.

"Help me Sammy" Sara squeals.

In the end Sammy and Sara sit on top of Grissom. Sammy yawns "I tired momma."

"Come on baby lets get you ready for bed" Sara says as she picks her up.

"What me to help honey?" Gil askes.

"Can you make her some hot milk please honey."

Gil nods. Sara takes Sammy upstairs and gets her ready for bed. Ten minutes later Sara comes back down with Sammy and sits on the couch next to Grissom. "Here you go dear" Grissom says as he hands Sara the bottle of hot milk.

Sammy takes the bottle from Sara and quickly drinks it. Once she finishes it she lets out a huge burp.

"She gets that from you" Sara says to Grissom.

Grissom just laughs.

"You wanna put her to bed" Sara askes.

"Ok" Grissom says excitedly as it has been a year since he got to put her to bed.

Sara hugs and kisses Sammy goodnight then passes her to Grissom. "Night Sweetie."

"Night mommy" yawns Sammy.

Grissom puts Sammy to bed. Just as he goes to leave Sammy says "Daddy your not going away again are you?"

"No honey never again, night night sweetie."

"Night Daddy love you."

"Love you to baby."

...


	3. First Morning

Gil walks down stairs and sits next to Sara on the couch. He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close. Sara snuggles into him.

"Gil are you really home for good?" Sara asks.

"Yes honey, I'm never gonna leave you and Sammy ever again, I love you honey."

"I love you to baby" She says as a single tear rolls down her face.

Grissom wipes the tear away. He cups her cheek and looks into her eyes. He smiles at her and kisses her lips. She kisses him back and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Lets go to bed baby" Sara says.

They walk up to their room and get ready for bed.

Grissom wears boxers and a white t-shirt and Sara wears boxer shorts and an old baggy top.

They get into bed and snuggle each other. "I've missed this" Grissom says.

"Me too" Sara yawns.

"Night honey I love you"

"I love you to."

Grissom kisses her forehead and seconds later they are both asleep.

...

At 7am Grissom wakes up to a small foot in his face. He smiles then starts to tickle the tiny foot. Giggles and squeals fill the room.

"Stop daddy stop" squeals Samantha.

"Only if you give daddy a big hug and kiss."

Sammy nods and gives Grissom a big hug and a kiss.

"I love you daddy lots and lots and lots."

"I love you to Sammy lots and lots and lots."

Sam gives her dad another hug. Grissom then realises that Sara isn't the. "Sweetie where's mommy?"

"Making breakfast."

"Really, what's she making?"

"Pancakes" says Sara as she walks into the room.

Grissom smiles at her and she smile back.

"Morning dear" Grissom says still smiling.

"Morning, I take it you were woken by Sammy" guessed Sara.

Grissom laughed and nodded.

"Mommy is breakfast ready, I'm hungry" said a hungry Sammy.

"Yes baby its on the table." Sara picks Sammy up and kisses her forehead. "You coming babe?" Sara asks Gil.

He nods and gets out of bed. He gives Sara a kiss on the cheek then does he same to Sammy.

...

After breakfast they all get ready to go to the park.

"Momma" Sammy says.

"Yes honey."

"Can Bruno come with us to the park. Pretty please" begs Sammy.

"Yes honey, now go get your shoes" Sara laughs.

"Yeeeey" Sammy cheers as she goes and gets her shoes.

"Gil" shouts Sara "are you ready?"

"Just coming honey."

10 minutes later the Grissom family leave the house and heads to the park.


	4. park and ice cream

At the park Grissom and Sara sit on the grass and watch Sammy play with Bruno.

"She' so big now, our little baby is growing up to fast" Grissom said sadly.

"I know, it feels like just yesterday I found out I was pregnant."

"In just over a month she'll be four."

"I know, I miss that new baby smell" Sara sighs.

"Well you know Sara we could always" that's as far as Grissom got when they heard Sammy call for them.

"Mommy, daddy."

"What is it honey?" Sara asks.

"Can we get some ice cream, please please please" she begs and gives Sara the puppy dog look.

"Mmmm I don't know" Sara teases. "Will I get a great big hug."

Sammy nods and gives her mommy a great big hug.

"So can we mummy."

"Yes honey" Sara kisses Sammy's forehead. "Now go get Bruno then we'll go get some ice cream."

"Ok mommy."

Sammy runs off to go get Bruno while Sara packs the bag of Toys they brought with them to the park. Bruno follows Sammy back to her parents. Sammy runs straight to Grissom and he picks her up. Sara puts Bruno on his lead and the family head off to the ice cream shop.

...

While they wait in the queue Grissom asks Sammy "So what kind of ice cream do you want Ladybug?"

"Ummm cookies and cream my favourite, what are you getting daddy?"

"I think I'll have chocolate, what about you honey?" he asks Sara.

"Ummm I think I'm gonna get cookie dough."

They get to the front and Grissom orders their ice cream while Sara, Sammy and Bruno go find a table. Grissom brings over their ice creams and they all dig in.

Sammy looks up at Grissom and starts laughing "Daddy."

"What?" Grissom asks confused at why she was laughing.

Sara looks at Grissom and sees he has ice cream on the end of his nose. She starts to laugh. She gets her phone and takes a picture of him then shows it to him. Grissom laughs at what he sees. Sara whips the ice cream off his nose and kisses him.

"Ewww" Sammy says.

They break apart and laugh.

"Come on honey hurry up and finish your ice cream" Sara says.

Once they all finished they left the ice cream shop and head home.

...


	5. Movie and sleep

When they arrive home Sammy is sound asleep in Grissom's arms. Sara smiles at them and lets Bruno off his lead. Grissom walks over to the couch and lays down on it and places Sammy on top of him. Bruno jumps up next to them and falls asleep. Minutes later Grissom falls asleep. Sara gets her camera and takes a photo. She leaves them to sleep and starts to make dinner.

Half an hour later Sara was still in the kitchen making dinner when she heard a tired and quiet voice.

"Mommy."

Sara turned around and saw a still half asleep Sammy. She stopped what she was doing, walked over to her and picked Sammy up. Sammy wrapped her arms around her mothers neck and buried her face in her neck. Sammy played with her mothers hair, something she had done whenever she was tired or had just woken up ever since she was a baby. They stay like this for several moments. The moment is broken by Sammy letting out a huge burp. They both laugh.

"You are diffidently your fathers child" Sara laughs.

"Mommy can I get some juice please" Sammy asks still giggling.

"Yes honey."

Sara puts Sammy down and get her some juice. While Sammy drinks her juice Sara finishes dinner.

"Sammy honey can you go tell daddy that dinners ready please."

Sammy nods and runs off to go get Grissom.

...

In the living room Grissom is still fast asleep in the living room with Bruno curled up next to him. Sammy sees this and quietly tiptoes over to him. She giggles quietly when she hears a huge snore come from Grissom. Sammy then jumps onto Grissom and shouts "ROAR."

Both Grissom and Bruno wake up in shock. Bruno runs off to his bed. Grissom looks at Sammy and sees her in a fit of giggles.

"I scared you daddy."

"Yes you did you little monster" Grissom says and starts to tickle her.

"Daddy stop daddy" Sammy giggles.

Sara walks into the living room wondering what was taking them so long. She sees them both and smiles "so this is what's taking you two so long."

They both look up at her "dinners ready."

Sammy runs off to the table, Sara and Grissom follow behind her.

...

After dinner the family sit and watch Sammy's favourite movie 'The Little Mermaid.'

Sammy singings along to one of her favourite songs in the movie while dancing about the room.

"**_Look at this stuff_**  
**_Isn't it neat?_**  
**_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_**  
**_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_**  
**_The girl who has everything?_**  
**_Look at this trove_**  
**_Treasures untold_**  
**_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_**  
**_Looking around here you think_**  
**_Sure, she's got everything_**  
**_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty_**  
**_I've got whozits and whatzits galore_**  
**_You want thingamabobs?_**  
**_I've got twenty!_**  
**_But who cares?_**  
**_No big deal_**  
**_I want more_**

**_I wanna be where the people are_**  
**_I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'_**  
**_Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?_**  
**_Oh - feet!_**

**_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far_**  
**_Legs are required for jumping, dancing_**  
**_Strolling along down a - what's that word again?_**  
**_Street_**

**_Up where they walk, up where they run_**  
**_Up where they stay all day in the sun_**  
**_Wanderin' free - wish I could be_**  
**_Part of that world_**

**_What would I give if I could live out of these waters?_**  
**_What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?_**  
**_Bet'cha on land they understand_**  
**_That they don't reprimand their daughters_**  
**_Proper women sick of swimmin'_**  
**_Ready to stand_**

**_And ready to know what the people know_**  
**_Ask 'em my questions and get some answers_**  
**_What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?_**  
**_Burn?_**

**_When's it my turn?_**  
**_Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?_**  
**_Out of the sea_**  
**_Wish I could be_**  
**_Part of that world"_**

At the end of the song Sara and Grissom clap their hands. Sammy jumps onto the couch and hugs both her parents.

They all sit quietly watching the movie until the song 'Under the Sea' comes on. Sammy pulls on both her parents arms and they all start to dance around the living room.

_**"The seaweed is always greener**_  
_**In somebody else's lake**_  
_**You dream about going up there**_  
_**But that is a big mistake**_  
_**Just look at the world around you**_  
_**Right here on the ocean floor**_  
_**Such wonderful things surround you**_  
_**What more is you lookin' for?**_

_**Under the sea**_  
_**Under the sea**_  
_**Darling it's better**_  
_**Down where it's wetter**_  
_**Take it from me**_  
_**Up on the shore they work all day**_  
_**Out in the sun they slave away**_  
_**While we devotin'**_  
_**Full time to floatin'**_  
_**Under the sea**_

_**Down here all the fish is happy**_  
_**As off through the waves they roll**_  
_**The fish on the land ain't happy**_  
_**They sad 'cause they in their bowl**_  
_**But fish in the bowl is lucky**_  
_**They in for a worser fate**_  
_**One day when the boss get hungry**_  
_**Guess who's gon' be on the plate**_

_**Under the sea**_  
_**Under the sea**_  
_**Nobody beat us**_  
_**Fry us and eat us**_  
_**In fricassee**_  
_**We what the land folks loves to cook**_  
_**Under the sea we off the hook**_  
_**We got no troubles**_  
_**Life is the bubbles**_  
_**Under the sea**_  
_**Under the sea**_  
_**Since life is sweet here**_  
_**We got the beat here**_  
_**Naturally**_  
_**Even the sturgeon an' the ray**_  
_**They get the urge 'n' start to play**_  
_**We got the spirit**_  
_**You got to hear it**_  
_**Under the sea**_

_**The newt play the flute**_  
_**The carp play the harp**_  
_**The plaice play the bass**_  
_**And they soundin' sharp**_  
_**The bass play the brass**_  
_**The chub play the tub**_  
_**The fluke is the duke of soul**_  
_**(Yeah)**_  
_**The ray he can play**_  
_**The lings on the strings**_  
_**The trout rockin' out**_  
_**The blackfish she sings**_  
_**The smelt and the sprat**_  
_**They know where it's at**_  
_**An' oh that blowfish blow**_

_**Under the sea**_  
_**Under the sea**_  
_**When the sardine**_  
_**Begin the beguine**_  
_**It's music to me**_  
_**What do they got? A lot of sand**_  
_**We got a hot crustacean band**_  
_**Each little clam here**_  
_**know how to jam here**_  
_**Under the sea**_  
_**Each little slug here**_  
_**Cuttin' a rug here**_  
_**Under the sea**_  
_**Each little snail here**_  
_**Know how to wail here**_  
_**That's why it's hotter**_  
_**Under the water**_  
_**Ya we in luck here**_  
_**Down in the muck here**_  
_**Under the sea**__**"**_

At the end of the song all three of them fall onto the floor and laugh.

They watch the rest of the movie lying on the floor. Grissom looks at his two girls and sees they are both asleep. He picks up Sammy and puts her to bed. He kisses her goodnight and tucks her in. He goes back downstairs picks Sara up and takes her to their bed. He puts her into her pyjamas then tucks her into their bed. He goes downstairs and turns everything off and tidy's up. Once he finishes he goes to his and Sara's room and gets ready for bed. He gets into bed and straight away Sara cuddles into him. He smiles at her and kisses her forehead and smiles. He thinks to himself how lucky he is to have a beautiful wife and daughter but still feels that something is missing. He knows what's missing and that's another baby.


	6. talk and pancakes

Sara woke up the next morning. She looked over at Grissom and smiled. She gently ran her fingers over his face. Grissom slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning honey" he says and kisses her finger tips.

Sara smiles at him and snuggled in to him. He wraps his arms around her. He then starts to think about last night and says "Sara, do you ever miss the baby smell? Do you miss hearing squeaky baby giggles or all the baby talk? Do you miss getting up at night to a baby crying and all the midnight feedings?"

"Sometimes, why?"

"Sara I think, I think I want another baby."

"Really?" Sara asked and looks into his eyes.

"Really" Grissom replies. "So what do you think?"

"YES" she screamed and kissed him.

Grissom laughed and kissed her back. Their kiss was interrupted by a small tired voice.

"Momma."

"Morning baby" Sara says as Sammy crawled onto the bed.

"Morning Ladybug" Grissom picks her up so that she is lying on his chest.

"Morning daddy" Sammy yawns.

"Are you hungry baby?"

Sammy nodded.

"Pancakes?"

"Pwease Mommy."

"Okay baby girl, do you want some hun?"

"No thank honey."

"Okay, I'll be back in 10 " Sara says and kisses Sammy on the forehead and Grissom on the lips.

...

Sara came back to the bed room with a plate full of pancakes and chocolate syrup. She walks into her and Gil's room and sees Grissom fast asleep with a sound asleep Sammy lying on his chest. Sara smiles at the scene in front of her. She sets the plate on the nightstand and gently wakes Sammy and Gil up.

"Wake up sleepy heads."

Sara sees this doesn't work so she starts to tickle them. Sammy starts giggling when she wakes up. This wakes Gil up. He joins in and tickles Sara. Sammy spots the pancakes and crawls over to them. Sara and Grissom saw Sammy eating the pancake. She looked at them and they both laughed.

"What?" Sammy asked looking confused.

"You've got chocolate all over your face sweetie." Laughs Grissom.

Sammy looked into the huge mirror on the wall and saw her face was covered in chocolate. They all laughed.

"Mommy."

"Yes baby" Sara giggled.

Sammy moved next to Sara and gave her a chocolate kiss. She then did the same to Grissom. Within minutes they were all covered in chocolate.

"Okay baby girl I think its bath time don't you" Sara said to Sammy.

Sammy ran to the bathroom.

"And you go get a shower" she told Grissom.

"Yes dear."

Sara laughed and said "I love you."

"I love you more" Gil replied and kissed her softly on the lips.


	7. Birthday!

Today was Sammy's fourth birthday. Sara and Gil walked into her room and saw her still fast asleep. They couldn't believe their baby girl was already four.

"Sammy wake up baby girl come on honey" Sara whispered into Sammy's ear.

Sammy woke up looked and Sara and smiled. She quietly said "it's my birthday mummy."

"I know baby girl. Come on lets go get some breakfast that daddy's going to make" Sara said then looked over to Grissom and smiled.

Sara picks Sammy up and walks down stairs while Grissom followed behind them.

...

After breakfast Sammy opened her birthday presents. They then got ready to go to the park to meet all of Sammy's Uncle Warrick, Uncle Nick, Aunt Catherine and her favourite Grandpa Jim and Uncle Greg.

They arrived at the park and saw the rest of the family there.

"Grampa Jim" Sammy screamed as she ran over to him.

Jim picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How's my favourite granddaughter in the world?"

"Grampa Jim I'm your only granddaughter" she laughed and gave him a huge hug.

While they were hugging they rest of the gang were talking to Sara and Grissom.

Sammy saw her favourite Uncle and ran over to him. "UNCLE GREGGY."

Greg picked her up and said "Happy birthday princess."

Sammy gave the rest of her uncles and her aunt a hug. They then got to the presents and cake.

Sammy couldn't stop laughing when Greg got cake all over his face.

A couple hours later Sammy lay curled up next to her Uncle Greg and her Grandpa Jim fast asleep.

Grissom and Sara said their goodbyes to everyone and took Sammy home and put her and themselves to bed. It had been a long day and they were all shattered. As soon as Sara and Grissom's head hit their pillows they feel asleep instantly.


	8. christmas

CHRISTMAS DAY

"IT'S CHRISTMAS" screamed Samantha as she jumped up and down on her parents bed.

"Wake up mommy, wake up daddy."

"Morning baby girl" Sara yawned.

Sammy jumps on top of Sara and shouts "IT'S CHRISTMAS MOMMY."

"I know baby, I wonder what Santa brought you."

"Can we go open pwesents now mommy pwease" Sammy begged and gave Sara her best puppy dog look.

"Yes baby but we need to wake daddy up first."

Sammy crawls over to her dad and whispers "wake up daddy its Christmas."

Grissom slowly wakes up and pulls Sammy onto a hug. "Merry Christmas Ladybug."

"Merry Christmas daddy."

"Come on you two lets go open presents" Sara said.

They got up out of the bed. Grissom picked Sammy up and they all walked into the living room. They sat around the Christmas tree and opened all the presents. There was one left. Its was a rectangle shaped box and was for Grissom. He read the label on the top and saw it was from Sara. He opened it and saw it was a positive pregnancy test.

He looked over at Sara and said "we're having another baby!"

Sara nodded and smiled at him. Grissom pulled her close and kissed her over and over again.

Sammy was playing with Bruno when she saw what they were doing. She walked over pushed them apart wanting some attention.

Sara and Gil laughed at this.

They spent the rest of the day enjoying being a family. In only 8 months time they would have another baby. They couldn't wait.


End file.
